kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taiga Kagami
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 火神 大我 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost =190 cm |waga =82 kg |urodziny = 2. sierpnia, Lew |grupa krwi = A |zespół = Seirin (kiedyś) |pozycja = Silny skrzydłowy |praca = |talent = Moc Skoków Zone |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 1 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 1 |głos vomic = Katsuyuki Konishi |głos anime = Yūki Ono }} ' ' (火神 大我, ''Kagami Taiga) jest drugim głównym bohaterem mangi Kuroko no Basuke, jak również asem i jednym z najlepszych graczy w Liceum Seirin. Jest przyjacielem i kolegą z boiska Tetsuyi Kuroko. Jest zdeterminowany, by pokonać członków Pokolenia Cudów i stać się najlepszym w Japonii. Kagami posiada wyjątkowe talenty koszykarskie, przez co został nazwany "Cudem, który nie stał się jednym z Cudów".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 189, strona 17 Wygląd Kagami jest bardzo muskularnym i wysokim uczniem. Jego wzrost daje mu aurę zdecydowania. Niektórzy twierdzą, że posiada także usposobienie dzikiego tygrysa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 74, strona 8 Ma ciemne czerwone włosy oraz oczy w tym samym kolorze. Oczy są dość wąskie, a brwi podzielone. Nosi koszulkę z numerem 10 oraz ubiera czarne lub czerwone buty do koszykówki. Czasem można go dostrzec z błyszczącym metalowym naszyjnikiem, na którym zawieszony jest pierścień reprezentujący jego przyjaźń z Himuro. Gdy widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku, posiada rozpiętą kamizelkę, z której wystaje biała koszula. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Duch walki Kagamiego Kagami jest bardzo ambitny, uparty i zdeterminowany. Nie poddaje się w trudnych sytuacjach i ma bardzo silną głowę. Jest znany ze swojego wściekłego i nieśmiertelnego ducha walki. Lubi grać z silnymi przeciwnikami i nie widzi sensu w grze koszykówki, gdy nie ma silniejszych przeciwników. Jego wadą jest to, że często staje się porywczyManga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 83, strona 6 i ma silny temperament. thumb|right|200px|Reakcja Kagamiego na Tetsuyę #2 Kiedy Kuroko znalazł Tetsuyę #2, okazało się, że Kagami boi się psów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 74, strona 9 Strach ten pochodzi z pobytu w Ameryce, gdzie został ugryziony przez psa. Pokonał ten strach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż ten pies jest dobry dla zespołu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy go pogłaskał. Jest też bardzo żarłoczny i potrafi zjeść pięciokrotnie większą porcję niż normalny człowiek. Okazał się być świetnym kucharzem. Podczas serii, a zwłaszcza po Międzylicealnej i Pucharu Zimowego, Kagami znacznie dojrzał. Zamiast odpowiadać na każdą prowokację i znaczną porywczość, myśli zanim cokolwiek zrobi i rozwija perspektywy podczas wolnego czasu, co pozwala mu na stworzenie symulacji w pojedynku jeden na jeden. Mimo, że nadal nienawidzi przegrywać, nauczył się to przyjmować z większym spokojem. Teraz stał się o wiele sprytniejszym graczem, który nie pogrąża się w walkach, które są jego pierwszą myślą.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 117, strona 10 Historia thumb|left|200px|Kagami poznaje Himuro W trzeciej klasie Kagami przeniósł się do Stanów, gdzie uczęszczał do gimnazjum. Miał trudności ze znalezieniem przyjaciół z powodu jego obcego wyglądu. Spotkał jednak Tatsuyę Himuro, który zaprosił go do gry z nim w koszykówkę na ulicy. Kagami zaakceptował zaproszenie, zdobywając pierwszego przyjaciela od czasów przeniesienia. Taiga, który był jeszcze początkującym koszykarzem, podziwiał talent koszykarski Himuro, przez co zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Kiedy zapytał go, jak zdobyć przyjaciół, ten odpowiedział mu, że przyjdzie to razem ze sportem. Następnie spytał go, czy nie zagrają razem w koszykówkę i czy Himuro nie zacznie go trenować. Tatsuya szybko nauczył chłopaka grać, co jeszcze bardziej zacieśniło ich przyjaźń. Ich relacje rosły coraz bardziej, sprawiając, że Kagami widział w Himuro starszego brata. W akcie dobroci, Tatsuya kupił dwa pierścienie i dał jeden z nich Taidze. Powiedział, że są one dowodem ich braterstwa.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 9 Trzy lata później, jako że Himuro był rok starszy od Kagamiego, chłopak ukończył szkołę przed nim. Sprawiło to, iż ich kontakty się zerwały aż do następnego roku. Taiga był widziany podczas gry w koszykówkę i był zapraszany przez innych do wspólnego meczu z zespołami. Mówiono mu, że będzie on zaważał na losie wygranej danego zespołu, podkreślając, że jest on dobrym i interesującym graczem. Postanawia dołączyć do jednego z meczów i jest zdziwiony, gdy widzi tam Himuro. Mówi mu, by grał uczciwie, dając do zrozumienia, by nie dawał mu forów ze względu na ich znajomość. Kagami zgadza się na to i po raz pierwszy wygrywa z nim mecz.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 12 thumb|right|200px|Kagami po raz pierwszy wygrywa z Himuro Potem grali już co tydzień. Każdy z nich zaprzepaszczał i wygrał tę samą ilość meczów. Po 98 spotkaniach, Himuro powiedział Kagamiemu, że jeśli przegra kolejny mecz, nie będzie postrzegać go jako młodszego brata, ponieważ starszy brat jest zawsze silniejszy od młodszego. W 99. grze, Taiga dowiaduje się, że Himuro dostał kontuzji nadgarstka. Pęd Himuro gaśnie, a Kagami przejmuje piłkę. Korzysta z górnego toru, jednak nie może znieść kolejnej wygranej z Himuro i nie trafia do kosza. thumb|left|200px|Himuro uderza Kagamiego Po zakończeniu gry, Himuro uderza Kagamiego. Mówi, że stawką następnego meczu będą ich pierścienie reprezentujące ich braterstwo. Mówi, że ich poprzednią grę traktuje jako remis. Dodaje, że kiedy spotkają się na następnym starciu, będą musieli udawać, że w ogóle nie byli przyjaciółmi. Zanim rewanż ma miejsce, Kagami wraca z powrotem do Japonii, nie widząc Himuro kolejne 2 lata.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 76, strona 18 Fabuła Wprowadzenie Po raz pierwszy widzimy Kagamiego uczestniczącego w ceremonii otwarcia roku szkolnego w Liceum Seirin, kiedy zabrał ze sobą Koganeia i z powrotem przyprowadził do budki koszykarskiej. Następnie podpisuje dokument rejestracyjny, jednak nie wypełnia rubryki na temat jego celów. Kiedy Riko pyta go, dlaczego jej nie uzupełnił, Taiga odpowiada jej, że japońska koszykówka jest łatwa, po czym odchodzi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 9 thumb|right|200px|Riko używa swojego Skanowania na Kagamim Na pierwszym treningu jest widziany wraz z innymi graczami Seirin. Riko każe im zdjąć koszulki, po czym aktywuje swoje Skanowanie do zbadania ich ciał. Kiedy przechodzi do Kagamiego, zauważa, że jego statystyki są wyjątkowo wysokie, co sprawia, że jest pod wrażeniem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 16 Pod takim wrażeniem, że ślini się na widok jego mięśni. Następnie dochodzi do siebie i zauważa, że nigdzie nie ma Kuroko. Chłopak ukazuje się wszystkim, podkreślając, że był tam od początku. Kagami jest zdziwiony, że chłopak z Pokolenia Cudów jest taki mały i słaby. Po skończeniu treningu, Kagami idzie do fast-food'u i zamawia około 15 hamburgerów. Siada przy stole, nie zauważając Kuroko. Chłopak przeraża Taigę, a następnie pyta go, co tutaj robi. Tetsuya mówi, że po prostu obserwuje ludzi. Kagami prosi go, by stąd wyszedł, kiedy on będzie kończyć swój posiłek.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 21 thumb|left|200px|Kagami kontra Kuroko Kuroko i Kagami idą na puste boisko do koszykówki. Taiga wyjaśnia, że szuka silnych koszykarzy w Japonii. Dodaje, że wie, iż Tetsuya jest jednym z Pokolenia Cudów, po czym pyta go, co ukrywa. Wyzywa go na pojedynek solo, by zobaczyć jego umiejętności na własne oczy. Kuroko zgadza się na jego wyzwanie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 25 Kiedy oboje zaczynają grać, Kagami zauważa, że Tetsuya jest rozpaczliwie słaby. Nadal myśli, że Kuroko coś ukrywa, jednak ten mówi mu, że wie, iż Taiga jest od niego silniejszy. Następnie mówi mu, że zgodził się na pojedynek, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć umiejętności Kagamiego. Mężczyzna szykuje się do wyjścia, mówiąc, że nie będzie grać ze słabymi graczami. Radzi Kuroko, by po prostu przestał grać w koszykówkę. Ten jednak odmawia, ukazując swojego prawdziwego ducha walki. Mówi, że jego siła i wytrzymałość są inne od Kagamiego, dodając, że jest cieniem. thumb|right|200px|Kagami gra z drugorocznymi Na pierwszym treningu, Riko proponuje starcie pomiędzy nowymi graczami, a uczniami drugiego roku. Kagami motywuje zespół, mówiąc, że wolałby walczyć przeciwko silnym przeciwnikom, a nie słabym. Mecz natychmiast się rozpoczyna, a Taiga od razu zdobywa pierwsze punkty. Wynik meczu wynosi 11 – 8, gdzie wszystkie trafione rzuty należą do Kagamiego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 35 Gdy piłkę przejmuje Kuroko, zostaje mu ona natychmiast odebrana, co irytuje Taigę. Po tym, jak Kagami blokuje strzał przeciwnego zespołu, decydują oni ruszyć na niego we trójkę, by go zablokować i nie dopuścić do piłki. Nawet gdy nie ma piłki, nadal jest pilnowany przez dwóch zawodników. Mężczyzna nie może się swobodnie poruszać, co sprawia, że wynik meczu ulega zmianie, drugoroczni prowadzą z wynikiem 15 – 31. Furihata i inni pierwszacy nie widzą już dla siebie nadziei, jednak Kagami wścieka się i krzyczy, że nic nie jest jeszcze stracone. Następnie za nim pojawia się Kuroko, który uderza go kolanem i uspokaja.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 40 W miarę możliwości... Następnie Kuroko ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze i rozpoczyna swoje niewidzialne ruchy. Kagami jest zdumiony jego talentem. Dostaje od niego kolejną piłkę, co sprawia, iż ponownie trafia do kosza. Od tej chwili może połączyć swoje precyzyjne rzuty z jego niezauważalnymi podaniami, by dogonić wynik drugorocznych. W ostatnich minutach meczu, Kuroko kradnie piłkę i rzuca do kosza. Nie trafia, po czym Kagami łapie ją i wrzuca, co sprawia, że ostatecznie pokonują drugorocznych. thumb|left|200px|Kagami i Kuroko składają sobie obietnicę Po treningu, Kagami spotyka Kuroko w Maji Burger. Następnie rzuca mu jednego ze swoich hamburgerów, jako znak szacunku dla jego sztuczek. Gdy idą na zewnątrz restauracji, Taiga pyta się Tetsuyi o Pokolenie Cudów. Ten odpowiada, że daleko mu do ich poziomu. Informuje także o tym, iż w najbliższym czasie najprawdopodobniej jeden z nich stanie na szczycie. Kagami decyduje się pokonać ich wszystkich i stać się najlepszym graczem w Japonii.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 1, strona 54 Kuroko jest sceptyczny i mówi, że to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, chyba, że Tetsuya pomoże mu w jego postanowieniu. Dodaje, że sprawi, iż Kagami stanie się najlepszym graczem w Japonii. Mężczyzna zgadza się na ich wspólny cel. Następnego dnia rano, Kagami trenuje sam na boisku blisko ulicy i zastanawia się nad prawdziwą siłą Pokolenia Cudów. Staje się niecierpliwy i nie może się doczekać zagrania z nimi meczu. Później, będąc w szkole, Taiga pyta Hyūgę, czy może zagrać w meczu, jednak ten przekierowuje go do Riko. Niespokojny wpada do klasy Aidy i przeraża ją swoim nagłym pytaniem, czy może zagrać w meczu. Dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że spotkała już wcześniej Kuroko, który pytał o tę samą sprawę, jednak odmówiła. Dodaje, że dla niego zrobi wyjątek i wcześniej zaakceptuje jego prośbę. Zanim Kagami opuszcza pomieszczenie, Riko mówi mu, że przyjmie jego wniosek, jeśli stawi się na dachu szkoły w poniedziałek o godzinie 8:40. Chłopak wychodzi i zatrzymuje się przy plakacie klubu koszykarskiego, gdzie widzi wyniki koszykarzy Seirin z poprzedniego roku. Kiedy tak stoi i mamrocze, że to naprawdę niesamowita historia, pojawia się za nim Kuroko i przeraża swoim nagłym wejściem. Kagami staje się agresywny i krzyczy na chłopaka. Potem zastanawia się, dlaczego jako jeden z Pokolenia Cudów nie dołączył do jakiejś lepszej szkoły. Gdy oczekuje odpowiedzi, zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Tetsuya niepostrzeżenie odszedł.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 2, strona 9 Seirin kontra Kaijō Eliminacje Międzylicealne Półfinały Finały Liga Finałowa Powrót Kiyoshiego Letni Obóz Treningowy Międzylicealna Przed Pucharem Zimowym Eliminacje Wstępne Pucharu Zimowego Ćwierć finały Pucharu Zimowego Finały Pucharu zimowego thumb|right|200px|Kagami w meczu z Josei Gdy zespół Liceum Seirin zbierał się do wyjazdu na eliminacje wstępne Pucharu Zimowego, Kagami bawił się z piłką lewą ręką. Furihata komentuje jego umiejętności, mówiąc, że jego lewa ręka jest lepsza. Kagami odpowiada mu, że dużo nią trenował, podkreślając, że nawet jadł za jej pomocą. Chłopak zauważa również, że przed eliminacjami Kagami bardzo mało śpi, na co dowodem są jego przekrwione czerwone oczy.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 82, strona 4 W Pucharze Zimowym ma się rozpocząć czwarty determinujący mecz Seirin, którego Kagami nie może się doczekać. Mecz się rozpoczyna, a Kagami sięga po piłkę w górze. Liceum Josei prowadzi 8 punktami z Seirin. Taiga jest ciągle pilnowany przez 2 zawodników, co zatrzymuje go przed przejęciem piłki. Gdy jest w jej posiadaniu, szybko zostaje mu kradziona. Sprawia to, iż niewiele może zrobić w tym meczu. Kiyoshi przejmuje inicjatywę i zdobywa kolejne punkty. Kuroko jest w końcu w stanie podać niepostrzeżenie piłkę Kagamiemu, który skacze z nią tak wysoko, że uderza się czołem o obręcz kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 82, strona 17 Pierwsza kwarta kończy się, po czym Kagami siada na ławce. thumb|left|200px|Lane up Kagamiego W drugiej części meczu Kagami nadal jest strzeżony przez dwóch mężczyzn, a jego frustracja narasta. Jest poddany zmysłom przez Kuroko wskazującego na Imayoshiego i Sakuraia, którzy oglądają mecz, przez co Taiga powinien pokazać coś dobrego. Mężczyzna zgadza się z tym i gdy dostaje piłkę, przebija się przez zmotywowaną obronę i biegnie w stronę kosza. Zatrzymuje go Narumi, jednak bezskutecznie. Kagami skacze na znaczną odległość i wrzuca piłkę prosto do kosza. Ten niezwykły wyczyn, lane up, sprawia, że Taiga przybliża się do Pokolenia Cudów i łamie wyimaginowaną bramę geniuszy.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 83, strona 14 Podczas wrzucania piłki, Kagami traci równowagę i upada na wznak. Kuroko pomaga mu się podnieść, a mecz ostatecznie kończy się zwycięstwem Seirin. Gdy budynek Pucharu Zimowego opuszcza zespół Seirin, Kagami i Kuroko zostają. Udają się na uliczne boisko do koszykówki. Tetsuya pyta Taigę, czy może zostać partnerem do wypróbowania jego nowego stylu, Vanishing Drive. Mężczyzna zgadza się i ustawia się na linii obrony, po czym Kuroko błyskawicznie go wymija. Mimo, że piłka wyślizgnęła mu się z ręki, Taiga jest zdumiony i przyznaje, że jego nowy styl jest nie do powstrzymania. Następnie łapie piłkę Kuroko i zauważa, że jest ona śliska i całkowicie zużyta. Tetsuya tłumaczy mu, że jest to już szósta piłka. Kagami jest zadziwiony intensywnością treningu przyjaciela.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 84, strona 9 Liga Finałowa Następnego dnia rozpoczyna się liga finałowa. Seirin gra przeciwko Liceum Senshinkan i przytłacza ich dzięki ostatnim miesiącom treningów. Mecz zostaje zdominowany przez Seirin, a w ostatniej części meczu, Kuroko korzysta z Vanishing Drive, sprawiając, że Kagami punktuje. Robi to za pomocą wysokiego skoku i nadzwyczajnego wsadu. Cały mecz kończy się zwycięstwem Seirin.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 84, strona 13 Zimowy Obóz Treningowy thumb|200px|Kagami wyjeżdża do Los AngelesKagami tak jak pozostali zawodnicy drużyny Serin trenował w górach Kagetora. Jednak niedługo po rozpoczęciu treningu Kagami wyjeżdża do Los Angeles, aby spotkać się ze swoim starym trenerem Alexandrą Gracie. Podczas pobytu w Ameryce Alex kazała mu przez tydzień grać w uliczna koszykówkę na pieniądze, wcześniej wyjaśniają mu żeby grał tak jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Kagami grał przeciwko bandytom i gangsterom po to, aby obudzić swoje zwierzęce instynkty. Po tym treningu zmysły Kagamiego były bardzie pobudzone. Również jego refleks, szybkość i talent do skoków uległ znacznej poprawie. Po tym tygodniowym treningu Alex zaczęła trenować go osobiście. Puchar Zimowy Gdy nadszedł czas otwarcia Wintercup, Kagami zapomniał o różnicy czasu pomiędzy USA, a Japonią, dlatego zabrakło go na ceremonii otwarcia. Pojawia się w momencie spotkania Kuroko z Pokoleniem Cudów. Wstawia się w obronie Furihaty i sprzeciwia się Akashiemu, gdy ten każe mu odejść. Akashi podchodzi do Kagamiego i atakuje go nożyczkami Midorimy. Na szczęście Kagami unika ciosu w ostatniej chwili. Akashi wybacza mu nieposłuszeństwo, jednak grozi mu, że jeżeli taka sytuacja się powtórzy nie daruje mu tego po raz drugi. Akashi zadrapał Kagamiego nożyczkami, przez co lekko krwawił. Po tym incydencie Akashi odchodzi. 1. Runda thumb|left|230px|Kagami i Aomine przed meczem Przed meczem z Akademią Tōō, Kagami znajduje się w szatni. Kuroko przychodzi po niego, ponieważ niedługo ma rozpocząć się mecz. Kuroko martwi się o Kagmiego, który oznajmia mu, że był zszokowany tą sytuacją z Akashim, ale w tej chwili interesuje go tylko Aomine. Mecz się rozpoczyna i oboje wchodząc na boisko spotykają Aomine, który wyczuwa, że Kagami stał się lepszy. Kagami zgadza się z jego słowami, mówiąc że czuje się trochę silniejszy. Mecz rozpoczyna się i Serin jako pierwsze zdobywa piłkę. Izuki drybluje, a reszta zespołu przygotowuje się do ofensywy, jednocześnie ustawiając mocną obronę. Jednak piłka zostaje skradziona i ostatecznie Aomine zdobywa pierwszy punkt. Tymczasem Kagami właśnie przybył pod kosz, co jest obiektem drwin Aomine. Kagami podaje piłkę do Izukiego, po czym piłka trafia do Kuroko, który używa swego Ignite Pass Kai i podaje ją Kiyoshiemu, który po tym biegnie w stronę kosza. Jednak pojawia się Wakamatsu i blokuje go. Kiyoshiemu udaje się podać piłkę do Kagamiego, który pojawił się tuż za przeciwnikiem. Kagami drybluje i zdobywa punkt, którym odpłaca się Aomine. Tōō rozpoczyna koleiną zagrywkę, jednak Kagami zdobywa piłkę i staje naprzeciw Aomine po raz pierwszy od czasu Interhigh. Kategora rozumie, że od wyniku tego starcia jeden na jeden zależą dalsze losy meczu, i że Kagami absolutnie musi wygrać. Mimo iż Kagami stoi bez ruchu, toczy w głowie z Aomine taktyczną bitwę. W tej symulacji Kagami omija Aomine, jednak ten nadal jest wstanie ukraść mu piłkę, gdy Kagami będzie szykował się do rzutu. Kagami wraca do rzeczywistości i wyczuwa, że straci piłkę jeżeli będzie teraz walczył z Aomine i podaje piłkę do Izukiego, Taiga stwierdza, że nie jest wstanie pokonać Aomine w walce jeden na jeden, jeszcze. Mecz składa się potem z walk na rzuty pomiędzy Hyugą, a Sakuraiem, dzieki czemu Serin udaje się zremisować. Kuroko postanawia wykorzystać Vanishing Drive na Aomine, a Kagami pomaga mu w tym, skupiając na sobie uwagę Susa. Jednak starania Kuroko idą na marne. Aomine zatrzymuje go i nawet Ignite Pass Kai nie działa na niego, zdobywa piłkę i pomimo starań Kagamiego udaje mu się zdobyć punkt. Serin prosi o czas, a Kuroko, który jest zrozpaczony i załamany tym całym zajściem zostaje zdjęty z boiska. Wtedy Kagami mówi mu, że jego wysiłek nie poszedł na marne i będzie walczył z Aomine dopóki nie wróci na boisko oraz, że udowodni mu, że żaden wysiłek nigdy nie jest daremny. thumb|left|195px|Kagami blokuje AomineWchodząc z powrotem na boisko Kagami myśli jak poradzić sobie bez pomocy Kuroko. W pierwszej grze, Kagami podaje piłkę do Kiyoshiego. Aomine jest zawiedziony tym zagraniem, ale Kagami mówi mu nie ma zamiaru przed nim uciekać. Potem Aomine prowadzi piłkę i przygotowuje się do zmiany tępa, a Kagami stara się odebrać mu piłkę. Aomine bez problemu mija go i skacze by oddać strzał. Jednak Kagami nie daje za wygraną, skacze tuż za nim i blokuje jego rzut w powietrzu. Z powodu braku Kuroko na boisku, Kagami był wstanie uwolnić swoja prawdziwą siłę. Aomine widząc poprawę w grze Kagamiego zaczyna grać na poważnie. Daiki przyspiesza, jednak Kagami dotrzymuje mu kroku. Aomine odbija piłkę między nogami Kagamiego i rzuca ją wysoko w strone Wakamatsu co wygląda na Ally-oop, jednak Aomine w ostatnie chwili odbiera piłkę zawodnikowi ze swojej drużyny i odwrócony plecami do kosza, rzuca ją, i zdobywa punkty. Po tym Kagami otrzymuje piłkę, jednak Aomine wychodzi mu naprzeciw, a za jego plecami pojawia się Koga. Kagami drybluje w prawo, ale Aomine omija Koge tak jakby wcale go tam nie było i ponownie staje za nim, by uniemożliwić Kagamiemu zdobycie punktu. Kagami widzi to i robi zwód w lewo po czym skacze tuż przed Koga i rzuca piłkę. Unika bloku Aomine i ostatecznie zdobywa punkt. thumb|190px|Kagami blokuje Aomine po raz drugiTōō przy piłce. Aomine przechodzi w Formless Shot, a Kagami skacze przed nim, niestety nie jest wstanie odebrać mu piłki, jednak udaje mu się go zablokować i nie dopuszcza do strzału, a piłka ląduje za linią boiska. Później Kagami szydzi z Aomine mówiąc mu że nie ma nic przeciwko żeby się zabawić i pyta, czy Aomine może sobie pozwolić na to samo. Mecz koncentruje się na walkach Aomine i Kagamiego. Pubilczność jest zadziwiona tym, że Kagami jest wstanie dotrzymać kroku komuś z Pokolenia Cudów. Kagamiemu udaje się to, ponieważ polega na swoich zwierzęcych instynktach. Jednak nie skupia się on tylko na Aomine, ale również dominuje w zbiórkach. thumb|left|200px|Ostatni rzut w pierwszej połowie meczuKiedy Kagami łapie Kolejne odbicie, podaje je do Izukiego, który przechodzi z powrotem na drugą stronę boiska. Potem Kagami ponownie jest przy piłce, idzie na przeciw Aomine i decyduje się na strzał. W tym momencie postawa Kagamiego przypomina Formless Shot Daikiego. Jednak tor rzutu zostaje zablokowany przez Aomine, przez co piłka odbija się od płyty, zatacza kręgi w koszu, po czy wypada. Serin ma tylko dwa punkty straty. Podczas przerwy, Kagami szuka Kuroko. Znajduje go na zewnątrz, rzuca mu bluzę by się nie przeziębił i namawia go, żeby weszli do środka. Jednak wtedy Kuroko pyta się Kagamiego czy lubi koszykówkę i opowiada mu jego historie z Aomine i Teikou oraz jak zostali przyjaciółmi. Na końcu mówi Kagamiemu, że bardzo chciałby znów zobaczyć uśmiech Daikiego. Kagami mówi mu, że nie jest pewien czy wygrana Serin będzie wstanie zmienić Aomine, ale ich przegrana na pewno niczego nie zmieni. Rozpoczyna się trzecia kwarta i Tōō rozpoczyna grę. Aomine otrzymuje piłkę. Kagami stara się go zablokować, jednak Aomine jest szybszy niż wcześniej, przez co blok go nie zatrzymuje. Jednak Kuroko wysuwa się na przód i zderza się z Aomine. Kagami pomaga mu wstać i dziekuje mu. Potem Kuroko kryty jest przez Imayoshiego, co jest wielkim szokiem dla innych członków drużyny Serin. Ze względu na Kuroko, Kagami postanawia samemu stawić czoła Aomine, jednak czuje on niepokój przez wspomine porzedniej klęski. W tym momencie Aomine rzuca się do przodu i kradnie mu piłkę. Biegnie w kierunku kosza, ale Kagami dogania go. Jednak Aomine mija go bez najmniejszych problemów. Gdy Daiki mknie do przodu, Kagami nie czuje strachu czy frustracji, ale uczucie szacunku i podziwu, ponieważ Aomine osiągnął najwyższy poziom umiejętności koszykarskich. Serin staje w martwym punkcie, a szansa do ataku wydaje się mało prawdopodobna. Jednak wtedy Kuroko aktywuje swój Misdirection Overflow co daje możliwość wykorzystania Vanishing Drive przez innych członków drużyny. Po Izukimi i Hyudze, Kagami wykorzystuje to na Aomine, co kończy się zdobyciem punktów. Trzeci kwartał kończy się 11-punktową przewagą dla Tōō. Aomine z uśmiechem na twarzy naciera na Kagamiego i zdobywa kolejne punkt. Kagami jest zmartwiony tym, że nie wie jak zatrzymać Aomine, ale Hyuga mówi mu, żeby się nie przejmował i, że obecna sytuacja nie jest taka zła. Podczas kolejnego ataku Daiki otrzymuje piłkę od Sakuraia, robi szybki zwrot i przechodzi przez Kagamiego. Później przez faul Kiyoshiego na Aomine, dostaje on jeden rzut wolny. Po tym wydarzeniu Kuroko proponuje Kagamiemu i Kyoshiemu potrójny zespół przeciwko Aomine. thumb|214px|Kagami, Kuroko i Kyoshi vs AominePrzy potrójnym bloku Aomine decyduje się na skok. Mimo iż Kyoshi podąża za nim, Aomine bez trudu mija go. Wtedy Kagami stara się go zablokować od tyłu, ale Aomine ponownie robi unik i rzuca. Jednak nie udaje mu się trafić, ponieważ Kuroko używając swego Overflow odwrócił jego uwage od kosza przez co spudłował. Podczas zaciętej walki Sakurai fauluje Hyugę przez co serin otrzymuje trzy rzuty wolne. W tym samym czasie Aomine dziękuje Kuroko, za to że znalazł mu godnego przeciwnika. Aomine wchodzi w Zone i mija przeciwników bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Serin przytłoczony całą sytuacją bierze czas. Podczas rozmowy z trenerem Kagami prosi kapitana drużyny, aby pozwolił mu samemu zająć się Aomine, mimo iż nie ma pomysłu jak go zatrzymać, jednak czuje że musi thumb|left|258px|Kagami w Zoneto zrobić. Hyuga godzi się na to i daje Kagamiemu 2 minuty. Jednak mimo wszelkich starań Serin, Aomine jest nie do powstrzymania. Kagami jest zrozpaczony całą sytuacją i sfustrowany tym że nie może nic zrobić. Podczas samotnych walk z Aomine, Kagami widzi wspomnienie porarzki z Tōō i ból jaki odczuwali wszyscy członkowie drużyny Serin. Kagami nie chcąc dopuścić do kolejnej porażki aktywuje Zone po raz pierwsz. thumb|200px|Kagami i Aomine Walczą w ZoneOd momentu osiągnięcia przez Kagamiego Zone, mecz kręci się wokół sparingu między nim a Aomine. Jednak mimo tego widać że Kagami jest nieco lepszy, ponieważ Kagami ma świadomość, że nie walczy tylko dla siebie ale dla całej drużyny i to dla nich ma zamiar zwyciężyć. Trzydzieści sekund przed końcem meczu Serin przegrywa jednym punktem. Aomine nie daje za wygraną i dzięki Formless Shot zdobywa dwa dodatkowe punkty. Podczas ostrej konfrontacji między drużynami, Hyuga zdobywa piłkę jednak Sakuraj stara się go zablokować. Jednak w tym momencie pojawia się Kagami. Który przejmuje piłkę od kapitana i prubuje zrobic wsad, ale Aomine go blokuje, ale Kagami dzięki swemu treningowi jest wstanie podać piłkę Kyoshiemu lewą ręką. Wakamatsu stara się zablokować go, jednak dochodzi do faulu, a rzut Kyoshego za trzy punkty zostaje zaliczony oraz otrzymuje on jeden rzut wolny. Czas meczu się skończył z remisem. Kyoshiemu nie udaje się trafić do kosza. Kagami przejmuje piłkę, jednak Aomine wybija mu ją z rąk. Imayoshi rzuca się w pogoń za piłką by zdobyc punkty, jednak niespodziewanie przed nim pojawia się Kuroko, któremu ostatecznie udaje się podac piłkę do Kagamiego. Mimo obecności Aomine, Kagami zdobywa punkt decydujący o zwycięstwie Serin. Aomine jest zszokowany porażką. Kagami podchodzi do niego z wyczerpanym Kuroko i mówi mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec i żeby jeszcze kiedyś razem zagrali. 2. Runda W rundzie drugiej Serin pokonało Nakamiya South z wynikiem 83-77. Podczas gry Kagami i Kuroko byli cały czas na ławce. 3. Runda Serin wygrywa z Morizono North z wynikiem 87-82. Kagami i Kuroko brali udział tylko w ostatnich 57 sekundach meczu. Ćwierćfinały Półfinały thumb|right|200px|Kagami napotyka gracza Rakuzan W godzinach porannych w dniu półfinałów Pucharu Zimowego, Kagami budzi się w łóżku i doznaje szoku, gdy widzi leżącą obok niego nagą Alexandrę Garcię. Rzuca na nią jej ubrania w taki sam sposób, jak używa swojego nowego ruchu, Blokady Meteoru, w wyniku czego powstaje komiczny efekt. Następnie Kagami idzie zrobić sobie śniadanie i pyta Alexandrę o Himuro. Kobieta odpowiada mu, że wszystko z nim porządku, dodając, że wie, iż Tatsuya także chce utrzymać tę przyjaźń. Radzi mu, by skupił się teraz na najbliższym meczu i pyta, czy jest na to gotowy. Kagami odpowiada twierdząco, jednak wkrótce później dowiaduje się, że jego buty są zniszczone. Dzwoni do Riko i krzyczy na nią, gdy ta mówi mu, by poszedł z Tetsuyą po nową parę. Potem w mieście, Taiga ma problem ze znalezieniem dobrego sklepu z obuwiem, ponieważ posiada on niecodzienny rozmiar. Gdy wchodzi do kolejnego sklepu, ktoś nagle pojawia się przed nim na schodach i wykonuje salto. Obcy chłopak przeprasza i wychodzi z budynku, jednak Kagami spostrzega, iż na jego koszulce widnieje znak Liceum Rakuzan. Następnie Kuroko dzwoni do Momoi w sprawie pomocy w zakupie butów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 174, strona 9 Umiejętności Moc Skoków Unikalną umiejętnością Kagamiego, są jego skoki. Dzięki nim może dobrze bronić, robić bloki, oraz robić zbiórki, przeciwko wyższym graczom od niego, np.: Wakamatsu, Otsubo. Podczas, gdy zwykle wyskakuje z lewej nogi, aby umożliwić mu korzystanie z jego bardziej zręcznej prawej ręki, jego skoki są znacznie silniejsze, pozwalając mu dotykać górnej części tablicy, a nie tylko uderzanie w pierścień. Wadą tej umiejętności jest to, że, podobnie jak u niektórych członków Pokolenia Cudów, jego ciało jest wciąż zbyt słabo rozwinięte. Tak więc długotrwałe stosowanie jego skoków może spowodować uszkodzenie jego ciała. Własny Alley-oop thumb|right|200px Normalnie Alley-oop jest, gdy kolega z zespołu rzuca piłkę wysoko i gracz w punktacji łapie piłkę i zdobywa bez upadku. Kagami znalazł sposób, aby to zrobić sam, to znaczy zamiast przekazać piłkę, on rzuca w do kosza, a potem piłka się odbija, a następnie zaczyna biec, gdy jest pod koszem skacze i zdobywa punkt. Górny Tor Kagami robi wsad, skacząc z linii rzutów wolnych. Jest to bardzo trudne, bo trzeba mieć niesamowitą moc w nogach, by wykonać taki skok, który akurat Kagami posiada. W ten sposób przełamał obronę, liceum Josei. Blokada Meteoru thumb|200px|"Meteor Jam" O tej technice dowiedział się od Alex. Kagami skacze z linii rzutów wolnych, ale w pełni wykorzystuje swoją moc skoków, do zdobycia wielkiej odległości na przeciwnikiem, a potem rzuca piłe do kosza w dość nietypowy sposób, a w taki, ze przypomina rzucanie bezpośrednio piłki do pierścienia, jak meteor spada na ziemię, stąd nazwa tej techniki. Zanikająca Droga Kuroko w rzeczywistości współpracuje z Kagamim. Kuroko jest w stanie przejść przez pole swojego przeciwnika, gdy on widzi. Zgina on i porusza się w przekątnej ruchu, czyniąc tym samym, ze Kagamim ma wolne ruchy i może łatwo zdobyć piłkę. Dłuższe patrzenie na Kuroko powoduje, ze Kagamim znika za przeciwnikiem, jak inni z liceum Seirin. To sprawia, że jest w stanie wykonać udany Vanishing Drive. Walka Taktyczna Strefa thumb|200px|Kagami w Zone Uskrzydlenie jest to stan, w którym zwinność oraz szybkość użytkownika znacznie wzrastają. Pod wpływem tej umiejętności nikt inny nie może powstrzymać zawodnika, chyba, że przeciwnik jest też w strefie uskrzydlenia. Kiedy człowiek jest w Strefie, pojawiają się jakieś iskry lub prądy energii elektrycznej, wydaje się zbierać w oczach gracza, co oznacza, że osoba weszła do strefy i zyskuje pełny potencjał jako koszykarz. Alley-oop Kuroko Kagami Nacisk Obrony Kagami musiał bronić się przed Papa Mbaye Siki, zawodnika z zagranicy, który jest wyższy od Kagamiego o 10 cm. Przed meczem, Mitobe nauczył Taigę, jak bronić się przed graczem wyższymi niż siebie. Ta technika jest tak, ze po prostu kładzie nacisk na regularną obroną, z myślą "Nie pozwolę grać ci jak chcesz" w głowie. To sposób na dobry blok. Gdy gracz jest do tego zmuszony, nie może się na to przygotować. Relacje Tetsuya Kuroko Tatsuya Himuro Alexandra Garcia Pokolenie Cudów Zespół Seirin Inni Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Wczesny projek Kagamiego *W pierwotnym datebook'u, Książce Postaci, widać wczesny projekt postaci Kagamiego. Jest on nadal wysoki i muskularny, jednak jego fryzura jest zupełnie inna. Zamiast czerwonych i ciemnych włosów, mają one jasny pas w środku głowy, świadczący prawdopodobnie o tym, iż miał być blondynem. Są one także tak samo szpiczaste, choć krótsze. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności, Kagami zajął 3. miejsce z ilością 1116 głosów. *Spadł o miejsce w dół w drugim sondażu z liczbą 1036 głosów. *Oprócz umiejętności koszykarskich, Kagami potrafi chodzić na rękach.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 40, strona 17 *Kagamiemu nadano przydomek Baka-gami (lit. idiota-gami, co w swobodnym tłumaczeniu oznacza Idiota Kagami) ze względu na swój prosty umysł i krótki temperament. *Kagami chce zostać strażakiem, co ma być inną alternatywą jego zawodu. *Kagami podróżuje, gdy zostaje pokazany wraz z Kise w pierwszym openingu. *Jak ujawniono w powieściach, Kagami boi się duchów. *Kagami jest znany z ogromnego apetytu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 10, strona 17 *Kagami boi się również psów, co możemy zauważyć po jego reakcji na Tetsuya #2. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Taiga Kagami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Liceum Seirin Kategoria:Silni skrzydłowi